It is known that transformers with an amorphous core provide lower electrical losses than transformers with a conventional core. On the other hand, amorphous transformer cores are rather difficult to manufacture, since a suitable amorphous core material is generally only available in thin band-like sheets of a thickness of approximately a few 10 μm and a width of some 10 cm. Thus, a known amorphous core for a transformer with some few MW rated power requires some 1,000 or more layers of such concentrically stacked material. The characteristics of this material are sensitive to mechanical stress, such that a core without any stabilizing arrangement or support structure is not stable enough to bear the weight of some coils or not even its own weight.
Stabilizing arrangements are known, for example, from CN 201112062. In this publication, so-called called E-plates are suggested to be mounted and glued on both sides of major parts of the concentrically stacked transformer core. The upper yoke of the transformer core is not foreseen to be stabilized by an E-plate, since the core has to be re-opened for mounting the coils on the limbs of the transformer core.
However, on one side, the gluing process during manufacturing is rather complex. On the other side, the respective cut-off scrapes for manufacturing such an E-plate is rather high.